Senna/Quotes
Champion Select ;Pick *''"No one fights alone in the Mist."'' ;Ban *''"Fine. I don't need more enemies."'' Game Start * Dance *''Senna hums Laugh *''Senna Laughs.'' *''Senna Laughs.'' *''Senna Laughs.'' *''Senna Laughs.'' Joke *''"So this is the terror that waddles in the night. Huh."'' *''"Trying to dig my grave? That's adorable."'' Taunt *''"First rule of being a sentinel."'' *''"Second rule of being a sentinel. Any questions?"'' ;Taunt response *''"Am I supposed to say something clever? Some of us have work to do."'' Movement *''"By the time I'm done here, dying will be the easy part."'' *''"It's harder to hold a hand than hold a gun."'' *''"It's always dark on the horizon if you only look up during storms."'' *''"If life is my curse, living is the cure."'' *''"That monster wants to hear me scream… He can keep waiting."'' *''"Living my best life. My best second life."'' *''"Hunted by the forces of darkness? Okay. I can make this work."'' *''"Small talk wasn't really part of my training."'' *''"It's just nice to not be in catacombs."'' *''"Light should teach us to not fear the dark."'' *''"The gun's not heavy after all the fear I've been carrying."'' *''"If something wasn't trying to kill me, it would have me worried."'' *''"Lucian thought I was lost… but I was only changed."'' *''"Fear moves like a current."'' *''"Death doesn't leave scars."'' *''"The mist is not my enemy."'' *''"I'm here to save them all-living and dead."'' *''"The screams of the wraiths are so loud you can't hear your own."'' *''"The only way out of the mist is through it."'' *''"Out of the lantern… hell came with me."'' *''"I remember my nightmares. Wish I could remember to dream."'' *''"I don't carry this to compromise."'' *''"Those trapped in darkness need light the most."'' *''"Fall behind? Follow the screams."'' *''"The past is a wave. Keeps returning."'' *''"I forgive. No one else has to."'' *''"My blood still flows but I'll never be the same."'' *''"I'll get us through this…"'' ;Long move *''"Sentinel. Wife. A beacon unto damn darkness. When can I just be a person? When can I be me?"'' *''"Too hard, too hurt, too changed. If you're not too much of something then you're not enough you."'' *''"When you're drowning you still remember how to breathe but you can't? That's the mist."'' *''"I'm a long way from the island but I swear there's still salt in my hair. Might just be dirt from the grave…"'' *''"It's enough to hear Lucian say my name."'' *''"The more blood on your hands, the harder it is to let go."'' *''"I used to tell myself I was fighting back… but I was only running with a gun in my hand."'' *''"The grave is silent. You're buried in all the things you never said."'' *''"Part of me keeps wondering when I'll run into the lantern's walls."'' *''"I see myself in them. In the eyes of the people I save and the darkness reflected there."'' *''"My walls aren't unbreakable. I'm not either."'' *''"Love was left when everything else was torn away."'' *''"No one said this would be easy. If they did? They're probably dead by now."'' First Move *''"Only thing bigger than this gun? The mistake you made standing in its sights."'' *''"The mist knows my name. It howled it for years but it was only asking for help."'' *''"Where I'm going, you don't want to go. Seriously, you don't."'' *''"I'm not running from them anymore. They're running from me."'' *''"When there's no more light I'll carry their darkness."'' *''"If I can handle this gun, I can handle myself. Trust me, I can handle this gun."'' *''"Any volunteers to charge blindly into a storm of souls?"'' * * * ;First Move with Allied * Lucian: "So, what was it like? All that time in the lantern?" ** Senna: "A nightmare. Lotta darkness. Food was great though." *** Lucian: "Really?" **** Senna: *chuckles* "No." * Senna: "You're quiet." ** Lucian: "What's to say? You're still cursed." *** Senna:"Keep that up, and I'll curse you." * Senna: "So how's this gonna work?" ** Lucian: "Reckon I shoot something twice and then you shoot it a third time." *** Senna: "Worked so far." * Lucian: "You been kinda… distant since you came outta that lantern. Somethin' you ain't telling me?" ** Senna: "Yeah, I met someone in there. He's a ghoul. We fell in love and made ghoul babies." *** Lucian: "Oh, Ha. Ha." * Lucian:"How do you aim that thing? Isn't it heavy?" ** Senna: "Not if you know what you're doing." *** Lucian: "Cause I tried to… Ohhhhh." * Senna: "You ready?" ** Lucian: "I aim to purify." * Senna: "Try to keep up." ** Lucian: "Try to be less beautiful." *** Senna: "I can turn into a screaming cloud." **** Lucian: "Right. I'll keep up." * Lucian: "Reckon, it's time-" '' ** Senna: ''"-for a reckoning." First Encounter *''"Only thing bigger than this gun? The mistake you made standing in its sights."'' *''"If you've got a problem with me, make it two. One for each barrel."'' *''"Don't make this personal. I'm not nice."'' ;First Encounter with *''"Eternal beauty, Elise? Now that's a curse."'' ;First Encounter with *''"Another nightmare? Fine. I could use the target practice while I sleep."'' ;First Encounter with *''"Horsey! What? I can like horses. I can like… things."'' ;First Encounter with *''"Running shouldn't be part of your plan, Kai'Sa. Survive the fight, not the fear."'' ;First Encounter with *''"You saved me, Lucian. We saved each other."'' *''"Lucian has a way of breaking down my walls."'' *''"Only a man stubborn enough to fight me would be stubborn enough to love me."'' ;First Encounter with *''"When we run to the light, shadows are cast behind us. You need to be ready, Lux."'' ;First Encounter with *''"I know where the ruination began. It flows through us both."'' ;First Encounter with *''"All this time, Morgana, and you still haven't learned to let go."'' ;First Encounter with *''"'Darkness?' Welcome to my world."'' ;First Encounter with *''"When I hear chains I reach for my gun… Wasn't wrong."'' ;First Encounter with *''"You don't own me, Thresh. I'm not afraid of you."'' *''"Lucian may think you're the enemy. But to me, Thresh? You're only in the way."'' *''"At the center of your lantern there's a soul, wretched and afraid. I think it's you."'' *''"You wanna get my soul? You go through the mist."'' ;First Encounter with near * Lucian: "Thresh. You're mine." ** Senna: "No. We do this together." ;First Encounter with *''"Vayne, you can aim for my heart when you find your own."'' ;First Encounter with *''"I know where the ruination began. It flows through us both."'' ;First Encounter with *''"Cats deserve love even if they don't need it… and they use a book to hit you in the face."'' ;First Encounter with a *''"When the mist came to my island, Demacia's gates were closed. Will they be open when you need help?"'' ;First Encounter with a *''"In darkness, we find ourselves."'' ;First Encounter with a Champion *''"Hi, it's me. The one you've been ruthlessly hunting her whole damn life."'' *''"Left one alive. Bad habit…"'' *''"Have I suffered enough yet or do you need me to be a corpse?"'' *''"I could free you but those you've made suffer come first."'' *''"I know the most ancient holy ways to kick you in the darkness."'' Attacking *''"Kill 'em twice just to be sure."'' *''"Death is always in range."'' *''"I don't miss. It's not an option."'' *''"That's enough."'' *''"Got a whole lotta ugly in my sights."'' *''"All this pain..it's not mine."'' *''"Line up a shot while the whole world screams."'' *''"Keep your distance."'' *''"The gun doesn't have trigger. I do."'' *''"Darkness and light."'' *''"Wanna kill me? Get in line."'' *''"Stone channels soul."'' *''"Don't go quietly."'' *''"Not my funeral. Already happened."'' *''"I prefer people at gun's length."'' *''"Keep it simple."'' *''"Let's establish some boundaries."'' *''"I feel every shot…"'' *''"I can do 'the hard way'."'' *''"If you're here for them, you're here for me."'' *''"I fire my words. Like gunlight."'' *''"Don't stand where the gun's pointing."'' *''"Die again? I'll pass."'' *''"I've got your curse."'' *''"Light becomes hope."'' Using *''"Death is drawn to life."'' *''"Be free…"'' *''"Out of the storm."'' *''"You are mourned."'' *''"Let go."'' *''"Rest now."'' *''"Pain doesn't own you."'' *''"It's not your fault."'' *''"I can bear it."'' Using ;Healing * Senna: "Life from death." ** Lucian: "Getting used to it." * Lucian: "Thanks." ** Senna: "I was aiming at them." * Senna: "I need you alive to kiss me." ** Lucian:"Can see how that would be preferable." Using *''"Death remembers."'' *''"One last breath."'' *''"Shadows catch the fallen."'' *''"My enemies. Myself."'' *''"Together."'' * * * * * Using *"No shadow without light!"'' *''"No death without life!"'' *''"I've got you!"'' * * * Scoring Kills and Objectives ;Killing a Champion *"Darkness to darkness. Light to light."'' *''"For the living. For the dead."'' *''"Every death is a sacrifice…"'' *''"If you're only dead, count yourself lucky."'' *''"I've seen too much of this but I won't close my eyes."'' *''"In death, we fight the same fight." '' ;Killing a Champion with * Lucian: "Look at us making new memories." ** Senna: "Same as the old memories." * Lucian: "For the light." ** Senna: "And all lost in darkness." * Lucian: "Sometimes I see what the darkness is afraid of…" ** Senna: "You're sweet." ;Killing *''"Lucian… We'll be together again soon."'' *''"We've been through so much, Lucian. Please, don't give up on me now…"'' *''"I know what it's like to die… this hurts worse."'' ;Killing *''"He probably liked that. Creep."'' ;Killing a Champion *''"Handled."'' *''"I won't stop until the nightmares have nightmares."'' *''"Boo."'' *''"Will take more than one wraith to ruin my day."'' Using *''"Each stone a sentinel…"'' *''"I remember my lessons and the people who taught them."'' *''"The last blessings of the isles."'' *''"Bound to the stones, bound to each other."'' * * * Death *"Lucian!"'' ;Respawn *''"Died again? Must be getting good at it."'' *''"Life won't let me go."'' *''"To be reborn… am I still me?"'' *''"Every day I fought for my life. Why should today be any different?"'' *''"Death? Yeah, we're acquainted."'' *''"Everything that's happened… I just want it to matter."'' Category:Champion quotes